xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Rogers(Captain America) (Earth-12041)
Captain America (real name Steven "Steve" Rogers) was a Super Soldier in World War 2, now in the present, a super-hero and a member of the Avengers and former leader of the Avengers. History During World War 2, young, catholic, New Yorker Steve Rogers wanted to fight for the United Stated army. But due to his frail stature and physical weakness, he was turned down. However, one day when he attempted yet again to join the services, a mysterious man named Dr. Erskine went over and did his physical. Seeing his hidden potential, Rogers was offered the chance to partake in a secret government operation called "Project: Rebirth". He accepted the invitation and befriended the good doctor. Rogers was then taken to an undisclosed location where he was injected with the super-solider serum in front of military generals and a team of scientist. When he was injected, his body altered itself and grew to where every muscle in his body increased to its maximum. When it was all said and done, he was pushed to the peak of human perfection. He was then known as Captain America. Sometimes during a war with HYDRA, he and Wolverine had been a good friend and fought together. Shortly afterward, he was deployed to Europe to combat the terrorist known as HYDRA. Captain America then met his Nazi counterpart and Hydra commander, The Red Skull. The two battled many times and it all came to an end when Captain America was frozen in ice in the arctic when he was attempting to stop the Red Skull from bombing New York. 60 years later, Cap was found in the ice by S.H.I.E.L.D. When he awoke, he found himself inside of present day New York. When they told him what happened. Rogers was shocked. Seeing that Steve was troubled. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury, asked Steve to join a team of superheroes called The Avengers. Steve accepted and has been fighting alongside Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, and other heroes apart of the team. Avengers Assemble Captain America appears in Avengers Assemble, voiced once again by Roger Craig Smith. In the first episode, Captain America is apparently destroyed by his enemy Red Skull, but it is then revealed that Red Skull captured him so he could body switch with Captain America, since he was dying and needed to switch bodies with him because of the super-soldier serum in him worked. Captain America then re-becomes a member of the team after Red Skull's defeat. Hulk and the Agents of Smash * Captain America appears the Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., voiced again by Roger Craig Smith. He has made a brief cameo appearance in the episode "Monsters No More".He later reappears in "Guardians of the Galaxy" along with the Avengers being Skrulls in disguise. Ultimate Spider-Man Captain America appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man episode "Not a Toy" voiced by Roger Craig Smith. He joins forces with Spider-Man to retrieve his shield from Doctor Doom, who is planning an Latverian invasion on the United States. He has a brief cameo in the episode "Guardians of the Galaxy", where he is voiced by Chris Cox. Within the confines of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier, Spider-Man and his friends are training against Life Model Decoys, LMD's. Suddenly, the training turns deadly, as the LMD's unsheath their deadlest blades and blasters against Spidey and his comrades. It turns out, Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. have uncovered a plot by mutant techno-mage Arcade, to bomb the United States of America with 12 nuclear bombs. Then, Captain Americaenters the briefing room, and is suddenly assaulted by Director Fury. As it turns out, the Fury in the briefing room is an LMD. The real Nick Fury enters the room, and briefs Captain America of the situation. On the deck of the Tri-Carrier, Captain America wraps up his conversation with Fury - as Spider-Man is in attendance. Director Fury tells Spider-Man in no uncertain terms, that he is not to accompany Captain America; this mission is too dangerous, and calls for expert super agents to stop Arcade. As Captain America is piloting his assault aircraft, he hears a noise around the cockpit: it's Spider-Man, who played the role of a stowaway. It short time, the aircraft is assaulted by drones, and Spider-Man and Captain America have to eject themselves, and manipulate the drones to take them into Madripoor. Once in Madripoor, Spidey and Cap reach their destination. Upon entering a facility, they see Wolverine slicing away at Arcade's LMDs. Wolverine feigns a berserker rage, and launches into a sparring match with Captain America. The two veteran heroes exchange information, and Spidey and Wolverine also exchange quips. Eventually, the trio clash directly with Arcade, who utilizes a virtual battle facility, LMDs, and even a Sentinel, to engage the heroes in a live action video game. Ultimately, the heroes make their way through LMD doppelgangers, duplicates of The Hulk, Red Hulk, and then a Sentinel; then battle hordes of assault droids employed by Arcade. Arcade is cajoled into disarming the nukes, and is apprehended by Spidey, Cap, and Wolverine. * "Great Power" (cameo) * "Great Responsibility" (cameo) * "Not a Toy" * "Hawkeye" (cameo) * "The Man-Wolf" (cameo) * "Guardians of the Galaxy" (cameo) * "Game Over" * "Second Chance Hero" (cameo) * "Ultimate" * "The Avenging Spider-Man Part 1" * "The Avenging Spider-Man Part 2" * "New Warriors" (mentioned only) * "The Revenge of Arnim Zola" (mentioned only) * "Contest of Champions: Part 1" (cameo) * "Contest of Champions: Part 2" * "Contest of Champions: Part 4" Training And part of it is learning how to take a hit. Especially when it comes from an unexpected source. Appearances can be deceiving. Weakness: According to Falcon's report Captain America's instinctive reflexes can be used against him. # Armor would slow me down And my shield is like an extension of my arm. # No machine can replace human intuition Or just plain guts. # Cleaning helps discipline us, Falcon.Drawing the short straw isn't a punishment. It's duty. Super Powers #Cap is always grounded in Reality. * '''Super-soldier serum: '''After having the Super Soldier Serum injected into his bloodstream, he got muscular physique as well as enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, healing rate, mental process, sensory systems & a greatly increased longevity. He is also one of the best hand-to-hand combat fighters in the Avengers, and he knows the weaknesses of his Avengers teammates fighting styles, and is even aware of his own weaknesses. He also possesses a nigh-superhuman force of willpower. * '''Master-Level Combat Skills: '''Captain America is a master of multiple martial arts. Even able to go toe-to-toe and defeat the likes of Iron Fist in hand to hand combat. During a sparring match, Iron Fist asked cap "Ninjitsu, Kung-Fu, Krav Maga?" and Captain America responded "All of the above". He has even taken down spider-man's whole team single handedly. * '''Shields Manship: '''Captain America his talented with his indestructible shield. He can use it as an offensive weapon, and a defensive weapon. * '''Tactics: '''He is an expert at tactics and strategy * '''Leadership: '''Having served during WWII, Captain America is a great leader, inspiring others with his charisma, author, and idealism. * '''Indomitable Will: '''Captain America's willpower is above that of any ordinary human. He is stronger in spirit than anybody and he never gives up against an opponent. He could resist seduction, temptation, and other. Weapons * '''Captain America's Shield: '''Captain America's shield is made of a unique vibranium-adamantium alloy. It allows him to withstand virtually any blows and blasts. He is also able to hurl it at target from a far and ricochet it back to him.The shield is said to be 100% vibration absorbant which makes it Virtually Indestructible. The shield is made of a one-of-a-kind vibranium-adamantium alloy. Through its vibranium properties, it is able to disperse any incoming energy. Though the adamantium properties, it is virtually indestructible, immune to virtually any form of blunt-force trauma. It is also noted to be remarkably light, allowing its wielder to easily strike an enemy in combat with it. Through proper aiming as seen by Captain America, the shield can be used as projectile to hit targets from a distance and ricochet back to its thrower.It was mentioned by Fury that Captain America would have used his shield to knock out Trapster in mere five seconds. Trivia * Like Thor and Iron Man, Cap's appearance is slightly different than the Ultimate version. Cap's World War II uniform resembles the First Avenger uniform and his modern uniform is the classic Ultimate Captain America uniform but with the ear wings on the cowl. * This version of Cap is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. It was probably meant for this incarnation to be a more young and modern type version, to somewhat match the Marvel Cinematic Universe's Captain America. sCREENSHOTS 68cap.png Srcaetrn.png 49-1460571479.PNG 44-1460571478.PNG 33-1460571476.PNG 12-1462323356.PNG 13-1462323356.PNG 14-1462323356.PNG 9-1462323355.PNG 89-1486276209.PNG 88-1486276197.PNG 90-1486276159.PNG 71-1486273008.PNG 32-1486272894.PNG 31-1486272883.PNG 28-1486272527.PNG 26-1486272512.PNG 45-1487040587.PNG 23-1487040265.PNG 22-1487040265.PNG 21-1487040253.PNG 20-1487040253.PNG 19-1487040242.PNG 7-1487040126.PNG Evolution Rock08005.png Evolution Rock07982.png Evolution Rock07959.png Evolution Rock14836.png Secretwarsshorts18145 (42).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (41).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (40).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (39).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (38).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (28).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (27).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (26).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (25).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (24).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (23).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (22).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (21).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (20).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (19).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (18).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (17).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (16).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (15).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (14).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (87).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (86).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (85).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (83).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (82).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (81).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (80).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (79).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (78).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (77).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (76).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (75).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (74).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (73).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (72).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (71).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (70).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (69).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (143).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (142).png Scene18851.png Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Super Centenarians Category:Metahumans Category:Marvel Universe Category:Superheroes Category:Captains Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Tacticians Category:Avengers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Moon Walkers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Disney Universe Category:Shield Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Stealth Force Category:Earthling Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Army of Light Category:Armor Users Category:Veterans Category:School Teachers Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Healing Factor Category:New Yorker Category:Acrobatics Category:Time Travelers Category:Artist Category:Howling Commandos Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Indomitable Will Category:Torture Victims Category:Hydra Category:Interrogation Category:Cyborgs Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Legendary Character Category:Marksmanship Category:Iron Man Rogues Gallery Category:One-Man Army Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sealed